


Twaddle

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [340]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: twaddle: noun; ˈtwädl; trivial or foolish speech or writing; nonsenseFirst used in 1782
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Words, Words, Words [340]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/344906
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	Twaddle

From the beginning, John loved the sound of Sherlock's voice, even when he spoke twaddle. 

On the nights when he couldn't fall asleep, or would wake from nightmares, he would wrap up warmly in his robe, shove his feet into his slippers and quietly slip downstairs, where he knew he would find Sherlock at the kitchen table, muttering away at whatever he happened to be experimenting on at the moment. 

If Sherlock was surprised to find him fast asleep in his chair one morning, he never said a word.

"D'ya know, when I first moved in here, and couldn't sleep, I used to -"

"You used to, what?" Sherlock asked with a yawn, then rolled over to face him.

"I, uhm, would come downstairs, sit in my chair and pick up a book, so if you ever caught me, I could pretend I was reading, but, in fact, I would just sit and listen to you babble away about whatever it was -"

"I knew."

"You did?" 

"Of course I did. That first night, I figured you just wanted company, but then I noticed you came down after nightmares, and I realized, I don't know, that I was - my 'twaddle' as my mum used to call it, was useful to you, restful, I suppose? So, I started reading the paper every morning, just the gossipy bits, not the 'real' news, heaven forbid, so I'd have something to 'babble away' about, just in case." He grinned, then rolled his eyes at him. "Didn't you ever wonder who made you tea in the morning?"


End file.
